Diskussion:Night ∞ Series/@comment-213.162.144.202-20160104115609
Meine Interpretation: Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gumi und Gachupo (+Puppen Len und Rin) gehörten zu einer Schauspielgruppe. (in ever lastening night stehen Titel wie "Rolle der Maid usw vor den Texten.+Libretto+es ist eine Bühne mit leeren Sitzen aufgebaut. *symbolisch*.) Irgendeine Person im Publikum war von diesem Stück so hingerissen das sie sich gewünscht hatte das Stück würde niemals enden und verfluchte das Stück letztendlich. (Twillight Night: " Wann kann ich zurück nach Haus'? Antwort: Bis der Applaus aufhört wird es niemals enden.") So waren die 7 gezwungen das Stück immer und immer wieder zu spielen. Sie konnten zwar sterben aber mit jedem Replay (bad end night: " alles was HEUTE geschah löst sich in Zauber auf.") lebten sie wieder und die Puppen Rin und Len verwandelten sich in Menschen. Das Problem war, dass das Orginal. Also die Hauptrolle Miku möglicherweise vorher starb oder mitten in der Premiere und ein Ersatz her musste. (in Ever Lastening Night wird von Miku als "Fake" gesprochen. Und dann noch der Satz: "The Lead Role, betrayed by everything was a ninth persons, someones substitue?")Dafür fungierten wahrscheinlich die Mädchen aus dem Dorf, die diesen Brief abgeben sollten und "zufällig" auf die Villa stießen. Die Mädchen erhalten alle ein und den gleichen Brief. (Bad End Night: "Trägt den Brief fest an sich dessen Schrift schon verblich."=Hinweis auf das tatsächliche Alter des Briefes) Da das Skript nie beendet wurde und nur zu einem bestimmten Punkt geht, könnte das Ende durch das Handeln der Hauptrolle jeweilig variieren. Und ein Happy End oder Bad End kreiren. Wie auch immer. Die Leute in der Villa dachten wohl das es für die Hauptrolle möglich sei die Handlung in eine gänzlich andere Richtung zu lenken da es der Hauptrolle immer gewährt war Eingriffe in die Handlung vorzunehmen und auch das Libretto noch unbeendet war. (Bad end night: " Es ligt alles in deiner Hand."- alle zu Miku) Bad End Night: Miku stößt auf die Villa und die Hausherren begrüßen sie freundlich. Sie beschließen eine Party zu feiern. (ganz nach Skript). Miku schläft in der Villa ein und wacht auf. (möglicherweise hie schon Abweichung vom Skript) Sie merkt das es immer noch Nacht ist und versucht wieder einzuschlafen. Aber die Nacht geht so nicht zu Ende. Sie ist verwirrt und merkt das etwas nicht stimmt. (Die Handlung kann nun mal nicht ohne das Agieren der Protagonistin voranschreiten also richtet sich auch die Zeit nach ihr. Die Zeit steht still. Rin und Len geben ihr halbherzig diesen Hinweis.) Miku bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie versucht zu fliehen und stößt dabei auf das Zimmer mit den Särgen (alles ihre Vorgänger, die versagten) und glaubt nun sie hätte es mit schrecklichen Menschen zu tun. Ihre Abwesenheit wurde bemerkt und die Bewohner erwischen sei. Sie bitten die Miku also mehrmals das richtige, "Happy End ", zu finden. ("Bitte such, Bitte such nach dem Happy End") Die Protagonistin versucht zu fliehen da sie denkt sie häts mit verrückten Psychos zu tun. Schließlich versucht sie dennoch den "Schlüssel" zum Happy End zu finden. Denkt dabei eher an eine Sache (Objektivation) als an eine Handlung um es zu erreichen. (Eigentlich ist sie der Schlüssel und muss eine bestimmte Handlung vollziehen und so das bad end verhindern. Die Hauptrolle ist die Schlüsselperson) Sie hält den Uhrzeiger für den wahren Schlüssel und beschließt die Villenbewohner die ja "böse" sind zu erstechen um das Happy End zu erreichen. Vill. war es ihr auch egal ob nun Happy end oder Bad End. Hauptsache es gibt ein Ende und SIE kann nach Hause. ("..wenn sich die Geschicht dem Ende neigt. Können wir doch alle ganz bestimmt nach Hause gehen, nicht?") Wahrscheinlich ist sie schon längst wahnsinnig geworden und ersticht zuletzt sich selbst. So das wars erstmal. Ach ja die Person die den Brief aufhebt könnte die Person sein die alle dazu verflucht hat für immer weiter zu machen, weil sie von der Show so hingerissen war. (der Schatten-"Diese Show heute Nacht war ERNEUT sehr toll."=es war nicht das erste mal.)